AMNESIA
by allanarcher777
Summary: (BEWARE OF SPOILERS TO SOME MARIO GAMES!) Out with the old and in with the new, as the way of the curse. When Grodus (from Paper Mario 2) returns and teams up with Bowser for revenge, Mario and Peach disappear from the kingdom. What lengths will Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi go to in order to find them again? Join them in this amazing adventure to a familiar land...
1. DISCLAIMER

IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO NNTENDO! I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE 2 ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT I MADE WHO APPEAR IN THIS STORY!

ALSO, THIS STORY IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE THAT IS DIFFRENT FROM THE CROSSOVER ONES I WROTE! SO DON'T MIX THE 2 UP!

enjoy the story as it is uploaded. :)


	2. Chapter 1

AMNESIA

A Mario fan story

Chapter 1

Bowser was upset as usual. After yet another failed attempt to kidnap Peach and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, he needed to blow off steam. "ARGHH! That stupid plumber! If only I could get him out of my hair for good!" He complained. Just then, he heard an unrecognized voice.

"GACKK AK AKK! You want to eliminate Mario as well? Perhaps we could... Assist each other." The voice offered.

"What the... Who are you?" Bowser asked.

A thick puff of smoke appeared, revealing a mysterious figure who looked like he had a computer in his head.

"I... am Grodus!" The figure declared "My past isn't all that important with you, I will tell you, however, that Mario has caused me a lot of trouble in the past. I have a plan to not only get rid of him, but that pathetic princess as well." Grodus explained. "To accomplish this however, I will need your help. What do you say?" Bowser was a bit nervous about this Grodus character. He didn't know him at all. Yet the glasses he wore and the X on his clothes reminded him of someone.

"What's your big idea chrome dome?" Bowser said as he tried to hide his worry. Grodus then began to tell Bowser of his plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mario was relaxing in a lawn chair looking over his yard. He felt really relaxed. There were multiple things going on in his mind, however there was one thought that he didn't really want to ponder; what would eventually become of him and Peach in the future. His train of thought was interrupted when Toad came rushing towards him in a hurry.

"MARIO! It's awful! The princess was captured again!" Toad panicked. Mario was upset, he liked Peach a lot. However, it was getting kind of boring having to go save her again. Without saying a word, he ran to Bowser's castle. When he got there, he immediately saw Peach tied up by a rope hanging from the ceiling hanging over some sort of portal on the floor.

"GACK AK AK! We meet again Mario." Said a voice from the corner of the room.

"Grodus? I thought I saw the last of you! If you hurt Peach..."

"Oh calm yourself. She's just going to take a little trip that's all."

"Wherever your taking her, I'll find her."

Grodus cackled a little bit more.

"What's the point in looking... WHEN YOUR GOING WITH HER?!" Before Mario could ask what he was planning, he was shoved into the portal from behind by Bowser. Grodus then waved his staff in the air and the rope holding Peach was cut as she fell in with him. There were a few screams and then they were gone.

"I can't believe it! THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!" Bowser and Grodus started to dance around like high school girls.

"So now what do we do?" Grodus asked after calming himself down. Bowser stopped for a moment and thought.

"Never actually thought I'd get this far..." Bowser admitted embarrassed.


	4. INTERLUDE: The end?

INTERLUDE

Mario felt the fogginess in his head unbearable. He tried to remember what happened. But when he did, it only came in as a blurred and black image. The only thing he could remember was Peach. "Mario..." He heard her voice whisper. He eventually found her and they held hands as they both started to black out. He was too weak to talk right now, but he knew deep in his gut that they wouldn't forget each other...


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi were preparing a "well done" party at the castle for Mario when he returned from saving Peach. They thought it would be nice to throw in a little twist after Mario was in a rut for so long.

"Almost-a done hanging the banner" Luigi said as he put the last piece of tape on the wall. Just then, they heard the sound of propellers from outside.

"That must be them. Do you think Mario took Bowser's clown thingy?" Daisy asked as they all walked outside. Unfortunately they walked out to see Bowser's airship armada heading towards the castle. Bowser and Grodus came floating down from the clown car as they landed in the throne room.

"Hmmm. A bit small for me... But it'll do!" Bowser suggested as he looked at the little pink throne that was obviously going to break when he sat in it.

"YOUR'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! WHERE'S MARIO AND PEACH!?" Yoshi yelled at the two.

"GACK AK AK AK! Oh how should I put this?... Your friends are no longer with us." Grodus explained.

"You KILLED them!?" Daisy asked surprised. Bowser pulled out a small crown salvaged from the incident.

"No. We just sent both of them somewhere far away from here! Now they'll never bother me..." Bowser stopped himself when he started to point to a Toadsworth shaped hole in the wall.

"Don't worry about him so much. We were expected this sooner or later." Yoshi replied casually.

"Now that we defeated that heroic plumber friend of yours, what are you going to do?" Bowser asked booming with confidence.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do... RUN!" Daisy yelled as she grabbed her friends arms and bolted past the 2 fiends out the castle door.

"That's your big idea? RUNNING AWAY!?" Luigi asked very surprised .

"Be honest man, you were going to do exactly this the second they looked away. What really worries me is what happened to our friends and where they went." Yoshi chimed in. After a while of running they bumped into Merlon, the local wizard.

"Merlon! Mama-Mia thank goodness we found you! We need help, you see..."

"Mario was defeated by Bowser and an old threat of Mario's, and now he and Peach are gone." Merlon replied.

Luigi and his friends were surprised he knew what happened.

"That's exactly right!" Daisy said.

"I know more than you think, follow me to my house. Ironically, I came looking for you in the first place." Merlon joked. As the four went to the wizard's hut in town, Merlon explained all that he knew to the plumber and his friends.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all sat down in front of Merlon's crystal ball as an image of the events that took place at Bowser's castle came into view.

"I saw the whole thing through my crystal ball. I wanted to prevent it... But I was too late." Merlon began. "Not only have they been cast off into another world, they were cursed as well!" When Merlon said that part, Luigi pulled out a paper bag and started to breath deeply. "Bad news is that I don't know much about the curse. The only thing I found out is that the curse is linked to the portal, and that it's main statement is 'become one with the world'. I do not know what it means. The good news is I know where they were sent and how to make a portal to get there that won't curse you too." All three of them let out a sigh of relief at this fact. As Merlon began to make a portal for them, he got some magic dust out of a cabinet and puffed it into Yoshi's face.

"ARGHH! That burns! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yoshi asked pretty upset at the wizard. Just then a blue aura began to surround Yoshi.

"That was to disguise you my friend. In the place your going to, dinosaurs aren't exactly common. So with that magic dust, you will blend right in." Merlon explained. He got a spell book out and chanted a few magic words. After that, a white portal appeared on the wall. "You look for Mario and the princess, I'll get in touch with you if I find anything out!" Merlon instructed. With that, all three of them gave the cloaked man a thumbs up as they leapt through the portal.


	7. INTERLUDE: Preperations of the calm kind

INTERLUDE

Things were peaceful in a peaceful suburban neighborhood home. A mother was making breakfast when her husband came in. "Today is the day of the trip right?" He asked very groggily.

"Yeah, you take the little ray of sunshine, and I'll take our littler blessing." She explained.

"You know our daughter always wanted to see me at work, is it okay if I try and kill two birds with one stone?" He asked as he got a cup of coffee.

"Hee, hee. Of course!" She replied. "Remember, museum at 1:00!" Reminded the wife.

"I set an alarm sweetie, you don't have to worry." The man reassured her.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The portal the three went through spat them out in some sort of dark area that looked like a city alleyway

"Ugh. Where are we?" Daisy asked. They stepped out of the alleyway to find humans going down sidewalks of a big city in both directions. Luigi and Daisy were both relived and uncomfortable at the same time (they have met other humans before, but being in a world filled with them can throw somebody for a loop...). Nobody batted an eye at the three of them, meaning that Yoshi's disguise was working, whatever he looked like to them. Luigi stopped some business man to talk to him

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

"You're in New York City. How could you not know that?" The man hurried off somewhere. Luigi turned to his friends.

"New York? That's an odd name for a city. Anyway, let's try and find our friends!" Luigi exclaimed. The three went into the depths of the city to find their lost pals.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two hours later...

"We can't find them anywhere." Daisy complained. The group spent two hours going from one place to another in the city. Eventually, they decided to take a break at a bus stop. They just wanted a little quiet to collect their thoughts. Unfortunately, they couldn't get that because a woman and her child in a carriage sat next to them. Yoshi, having been an expert on babies took it quiet maturely. Daisy on the other hand wasn't able to sit through 5 seconds of the child's sobbing.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GET THAT THING TO BE QUIET?!" Daisy yelled underneath all her stress. The woman poked her head out of the carriage to respond. She had a pink dress, blonde hair, and really big blue eyes.

"Sorry, my little Ronnie get's cranky when he doesn't get fed. Where is that bottle?" The woman asked to herself. Daisy breathed a sigh of frustration. A few seconds passed by when she and her friends did a double take on the girl... She was Peach! Daisy's rage instantly melted away when she saw her.

"PEACH! Boy am I glad to see you!" Daisy exclaimed. Peach was caught off guard.

"Huh? How did you know name?"

"Ha-ha! Nice a-joke princess. Come on! We have to look for..." Luigi began to talk as she grabbed Peach's arm. Much to their surprise, she slapped Luigi's hand away and lurched back on the bench.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" She demanded. The trio's faces changed from delight to concern in a few short seconds.

"You don't know who we are? We go way back! You and I are like best friends. Remember that time when you and I were a kart racing tag team?" Daisy tried to jog her friends memory, but Peach just blankly stared at her.

"I've never seen you before in my life." She replied blankly. Yoshi chimed in trying to help out Daisy.

"Come on, this joke isn't funny anymore! What about me? You have to remember someone like me without a doubt." Yoshi begged.

"Nope, not a ring from ANY bells at all! Although that is a nice tie!" She answered. That's what set everyone over the top. Peach was seeing Yoshi as his disguise while Luigi and Daisy saw the lovable Dino as who he truly was! Luigi started to panic.

"MAMA-MIA! Please tell me you remember me from anywhere." Luigi sobbed. He was crying even more than the baby that was with Peach, which they assumed was named Ronnie. Peach stared at Luigi for a long time.

"...Actually, your clothes. You look just like..." Peach cut herself off when the bus pulled in. "Oh! That's my ride. Good bye! I guess." Peach said as she took the carriage and carried it with her onto the bus. Luigi and the others tried to follow her on board, but they were stopped by the driver.

"Sorry, we're full right now. You're going to have to catch the next bus." Before they could do anything, the door closed and the bus drove off. Luigi and his pals couldn't believe it. Their own friend didn't recognize them. Unless they counted that small portion with Luigi. All three of them needed answers, so they followed the bus.


	10. INTERLUDE: Peach's confusion

INTERLUDE

Peach had multiple questions on her mind when she got on the bus. Who were those guys? How did they know her? Why did they call her a princess? Before she could ask any more questions, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it. The person on the other end was her friend: Sherry.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Not much. You are not going to believe this. Three people came to me on the bus stop and said they knew me!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, they kept trying to get me to remember them. They even called me a princess! And get this, one of them had clothes that looked almost like my special someone's!"

"Girl that is CRAY! CRAY! Are you sure that headache medicine isn't having any side effects?"

"No, it can't be that. They physically touched me. Also the bus driver saw them too! I'm pretty sure Ronnie would be blasting all four of us with questions if he could talk."

"Hmm. Well that's interesting. Anyway, I have to get going, see ya girl!"

"Bye!" Peach hung up. Just who exactly were they...


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Out of the 3 of them, Yoshi kept up with the bus the easiest. Luigi and Daisy were running out of breath, eventually they left Yoshi on his own.

"Huff. Huff. You-a go on without us. We'll catch up later." Luigi managed to gasp. Just then, he and Daisy heard what sounded like a crying child. They looked in the direction of the noise to find a small sobbing girl. She looked about 4 or 5 years old, had short black hair, and a brown T-shirt with a small skirt. Despite her cries she was ignored by the passing city goers.

"I don't know why... But for some reason my-a gut tells me we should stop and help her." Luigi confessed.

"Ah, what the heck? Yoshi isn't stopping for anything. It seems like the right thing to do anyway." Agreed Daisy. They went up to the girl who stopped crying for a moment when she saw the 2. She examined Luigi for a bit, but then went back to sobbing.

"Hey little girl, what's your name?" Luigi asked. The girl stepped back a bit. Then she spoke very softly and cautious.

"My mommy and daddy said not to talk to strangers..." She explained.

"Your parents have the right idea, but we are different! We want to help with whatever's on your mind! We can start by introducing each other. I'm Daisy, and this is Luigi. What's your name?" Daisy asked calmly. The girl was still very cautious about the 2. She paused for a moment then talked a little more.

"... Lucile. My friends call me Lucy." She admitted.

"Is there a problem Lucile?" Luigi asked.

"My family took a trip to the city today. I was watching my daddy work at his cool job when I got distracted by a man with balloons! I went to get one, then I lost my daddy!" Lucy explained.

"That's not so bad, do you know your pop's a-number?" Luigi wondered. Lucy pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. It read: "EMRGNCY PAPER!" At the top, and had a list of phone numbers on it. One of them was her dad's. Daisy looked at the number, went to a nearby pay phone, and dialed the number. The voice on the other end of the line was barley hearable.

"Um, hi. Listen we found your daughter. Her name was Lucy right?" She asked. Daisy couldn't hear the man's voice because of the people in the background, he must have been on the street looking for her. "So... Where and when do you want to pick her up?" Daisy still couldn't hear a thing he said except for one thing.

"Central Park."

"Central Park?"

"Yeah, see you." The father confirmed as he hung up. Daisy walked over to the other 2 again.

"He said to meet him in Central Park, wherever that is." Daisy informed them.

"Central Park. That's here on my map." Lucy explained as she pulled out a map which showed all of New York.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's a-go!" Luigi declared.


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three made it to Central Park really fast. While they waited for Lucile's father, Luigi was still very worried about his current problem. "Boy, a plumber's work is never done." This surprised Lucile a bit.

"You're a plumber? My dad is a plumber!" Lucile exclaimed. Luigi wasn't expecting this girl's father to also be a plumber. Then she said something that cheered him up.

"Although I want to be a princess, a plumber would be the next best thing!" Hearing this made Luigi smile. Whoever the father was, he was lucky to have a daughter like this kid. Then, out of the blue, Daisy freaked out as she saw someone come out of a taxi. He had a red shirt and hat, (the hat also had an M on it.) blue overalls, a tool belt, a big nose, and an unforgettable mustache. It was Mario. Mario ran towards them full speed with a smile on his face.

"NO WAY! IT'S. IT'S..." Luigi was cut off from his excitement when Lucile chimed in.

"DADDY!" She yelled as she ran towards the red plumber.

"Right, it's daddy! Wait, WHAT!?" Luigi corrected himself. Before he and Daisy could slow down and figure out what was happening, Mario already had the girl in his arms, kissing her forehead and cheeks without any signs of stopping.

"LUCILE! I'm-a so glad I found you! I'll never be so careless again! If your mother found out, oh MAMA-MIA! Things would get ugly..." Mario began as he hugged his daughter. Luigi came barreling towards him and hugged him.

"MARIO! I found you! Me and my bro are together again." Luigi celebrated.

"What the!? Bro? I'm not your brother. I'm an ONLY CHILD." When Luigi heard his brother say those words, his skin turned a pale white. He reached for the paper bag, but he fainted before he could start breathing. When he came to, Mario's face was the first one he saw. "My daughter said you and this woman were the ones that helped her out. Thank you very much!" Mario began. As Luigi got to his feet, Mario continued on. "I have to admit that you and I have a similar fashion sense, but there is no possible way we could be brothers!" He rambled on. Luigi still couldn't believe what Mario said.

"You seriously don't remember me? Your own brother?" Luigi asked wanting to clarify. Mario just closed his eyes and shook his head with a frown. Luigi started to get really irritated. This happened twice now. "Oh, and what about Peach? I suppose you forgot her too?" Luigi actually got a different answer that time.

"Why would I forget her?" Mario answered. Daisy got thrown for a loop at that moment.

"So you DO remember someone! What do you last remember doing with her?" Daisy asked.

"Well the last thing I remember is..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Mario's watch went off a few annoying sounds. He practically panicked when he saw the time. "Oh, BUTTERSCOTCH! Lucile, say good-bye to the nice people. We're going to be late!" Mario practically commanded.

"Bye Mr. Luigi, bye Ms. Daisy." She yelled as she waved good-bye as she was dragged away by Mario.

"...We're going to follow them aren't we?" Daisy asked.

"Heck ya!" Luigi confirmed as they gave chase the second the other 2 looked away.


	13. INTERLUDE: Mario the Dad

INTERLUDE

"Daddy, do you know those guys?" Lucile asked her father as they walked to the museum.

"No, I don't know them from anywhere."

"Then how do they know you?"

"I don't know sweetheart. It's one of those mysteries that you can't understand."

"I wonder how they knew you..."

"Well they can't know everything about me or my name isn't Mario De Luca!" As he said this, Mario looked to the sky. He knew he hadn't seen the last of those weirdos, especially the green one.


	14. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yoshi had only one goal. Chase the bus and catch up to Peach. The last thing he wanted was the bus to stop at a red light causing him to slam his face into it! He shook it off rather quickly and saw his friends chasing after Mario and some girl. "Sweet, a little breather! Yoshi hustled over to his friends and started jogging with them. "Hey guys, I see you found Mario! Who's the kid with him?" Before they could explain to Yoshi what happened, Peach got off the bus and went towards the museum's front doors with Ronnie still in the carriage. Mario and Lucile caught up with the two and began to talk. It was here the trio decided to shut up and eavesdrop to get a little info.

"OK. Bad news out of the way first. I lost our daughter for a little bit, you now have the right to call me a bad father."

"Mario, you WHAT!? Why would you..."

"No Mommy, it was my fault. I wandered off on my own. I'm sorry."

Peach was amazed at Lucile's confession.

"After everything we told you before we left. I'm disappointed in you!"

"Well some nice people found her and everything is fine now."

"Your right Mario, ahh. Reassuring talk like that reminds me of our wedding day... You still have your ring right?" Peach asked. Mario took off one of his gloves to reveal a WEDDING RING! Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Married, kids, not remembering their own friends. What was going on? Then, they heard a voice in their heads.

"My friends..." It was Merlon.

"What is it Merlon?" Daisy asked the wizard in her head.

"I've found out a lot about the curse. Listen well and I will tell you." Merlon began.


	15. Chapter 10

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MOSTLY JUST CONVERSATION! SO IT IS WRITTEN IN A DIFFERENT FORMAT TO COMPLIMENT THIS!

Chapter 10

Merlon: "The curse revolves around 2 elements: amnesia and reincarnation."

Yoshi: "What's reincarnation?"

Merlon: "When someone is reborn as another person or thing. You see, first the curse erases the memory of anyone that goes through the dark portal, with the only exception being memories of people that went through the portal with them. Even so... It will only make them feel as if they met somewhere else before to keep other memories from coming back."

Luigi: "What about this-a reincarnation part of it?"

Merlon: "Well, although the curse doesn't kill the people that go through the portal. It sends them into the world's past to be born again. They then live brand new lives with no recollection of the old one."

Daisy: "Whoa. That's pretty hardcore for a curse!"

Luigi: "So the closest thing my bro can remember to his old life is the Princess?"

Merlon: "If you still want to call him your brother."

Luigi: "What is that supposed to...? NO! You can't be serious!"

Merlon: "I'm afraid it's true. For the time being, Mario is no longer your brother."

Daisy: "Quit being so depressing. What about ways we can fight back? You know, break the curse?"

Merlon: "There are 3 ways to counter and/or break the curse.

1. Get them to remember their past. If they remember then you can send them through a light portal back with you.

2. Get the ones who created the portal and curse to break it automatically."

Yoshi: "Yeah, that second one isn't gonna happen. What about 3?"

Merlon: "Well, it's very dangerous to attempt but... 3. Send them back through a dark portal. The new curse should cancel the effects of the first one. However, this will cause the world your in to revert back to its previous state, and if any new people go through the portal then our world will change as well. A single person going through a dark portal can alter the lives of others, add new lives, or even on rare occasions take some away!"

Luigi: "So what now?"

Merlon: "I was watching you for quite a bit now... Try to befriend them again in their new lives. It may allow you to get closer to them. Also, their neighborhood has a house for sale. If you can buy it, you can get even closer to them. Overall, just try to jog their memories. The curse was heavily reinforced, so don't expect it to be easy. Their memories may have even been totally erased to prevent any restoration, but we still have the alternatives!"

Yoshi: "Okay guys, let's do this!"


	16. INTERLUDE: The chase heats up

INTERLUDE

Bowser and Grodus were patrolling the Mushroom Kingdom looking for the 3 heroes. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. Eventually they wound back up in Toad Town, which had been completely ransacked by Bowser's troops and a few X-Nauts. "Grr. Where did they go? It's not like they have a secret bunker on the sun or something." Bowser complained as he and his colleague passed by Merlon's house. Grodus then heard the wizard talking to himself.

"... Eventually things will work out for all of us. Justice and harmony will be restored when..."

"When what? Tell us now or your magic knick knacks go on the Internet." Grodus threatened as he and Bowser burst through the door. Merlon was unphased at their threat. He responded relaxed without a care in the world.

"Luigi and his friends have gone to undo your damage and bring back the princess and the hero of this land." This fact irritated Bowser.

"Crud, after all the trouble to get rid of those 2! We can't let them come back."

"Well, we're just going to have to stop them won't we?" Grodus returned. He got some of Merlon's dust and sprinkled it on Bowser and himself. Then he proceeded to make a light portal to travel through. As he did this, Bowser turned to Merlon and warned him of his mistake.

"Just so you know... We tried to be peaceful. I practically gave those chumps a second chance at life. Their friends should be thanking me. Now they're gonna get a fistful of hurt!" Bowser declared. Grodus successfully made a portal and the 2 leapt through to give chase.


	17. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Public museum? Yeah right, we're lucky he accepted our coins too!" Daisy complained as they went into the museum. It was actually a really slow day for the building, so finding Mario and Peach wasn't hard. Before they could get close enough to talk, Yoshi stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Wait, I don't think even talking to them is going to be easy. After what happened earlier we could be labeled stalkers!" He reminded.

"We-a at least have to try." Luigi said as he continued over to the family. "Excuse-a me? I'd like to say hi." Luigi greeted. The family turned around and they were definitely surprised to see him.

"It's YOU again! How do YOU know him?" Mario and Peach jinxed. They turned around and started whispering.

"I met him and 2 of his friends at the bus stop! It was crazy!"

"He was one of they guys that found our daughter, he said I was his brother. I agree with him being weird but if it wasn't for him and that companion of his in the orange dress, who knows what would've happened."

"That one in the orange said I was her best friend." The conversation was interrupted when Daisy popped in between them out of nowhere.

"I heard that! Listen, I agree that whole incident was a bad way to start off. So lets start with a clean slate. I'm Daisy." She offered trying to ease any worry. Peach looked at Mario and he just shrugged, despite being weird, they seemed like nice people.

"Uh... I'm Peach, it's a pleasure to... meet you... I guess." Peach greeted nervously. Considering the fact that they did help find their daughter, Mario and Peach warmed up to having a conversation with them. Yoshi however got bored at started to walk outside to see if the world had any good food. He had to stop and get his hand stamped to get back in the museum.

"Wonder why they did that? That wasn't an amusement park." Wondered the dinosaur as he walked down the street. After a while, he saw something that made his legs turn to jelly. Bowser and Grodus had followed them! The two spotted Yoshi and he knew there was only one thing to do... RUN!


	18. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't believe they followed us here! Then again I should have, but still." Yoshi was panicking as his foes tailed him through the city. Eventually, the three found themselves in some of the abandoned outskirts of New York. They could here sirens of fire trucks in the distance. Grodus looked to see if the coast was clear, then he fired a blast at the dinosaur. It was a direct hit and it sent Yoshi flying into an abandoned factory. By the time he recovered, the fiends cornered him in the building.

"GACK ACK ACK ACK! Take a sigh of relief knowing that your 2 amnesia patient friends might continue to live. If your other friends said too much... Then it sucks to be them pretty soon." Grodus warned. Yoshi was disgusted at his plot.

"You heartless..." Before he could finish his insult. The three heard voices that made them all stop.

"Yo boss, you sure no one knows about this place?"

"Of course. Now be quiet, we need to keep our 'operation' organized." Panicking at the voices, all 3 of them looked for a hiding place. Unfortunately, the only place was a crate that they were forced to share. The door opened to reveal 4 shady men. The set a schematic of a building. Becoming quite curious of these new fellows, the 3 decided to be silent and listen. "First, we get the dynamite. Then, we grab all the money we can carry. Finally, we make a break for the state border! We'll make such a profit and they can't stop us!" Yoshi couldn't believe what was happening. Because of the idiots, he walked in on a bank heist plot. 'This can't possibly get worse!' he thought. He was dead wrong, Bowser let out a big sneeze and the crooks tracked the noise to the crate. They looked at the 3 trespassers for a moment then made a decision. "Send them to sleep with the fishes!" He instructed. A chill went down Yoshi's spines as one of the thugs pulled out a crowbar. Bowser and Grodus however were not scared.

"If anyone's going to take a dirt nap here it's..." DONG! Bowser was interrupted when he got bashed by the crowbar on the head, proceeding him to crush Grodus when he fell over. "pReTTy StarS." He mumbled as he passed out. Leaving only Yoshi against these dark criminals. He panicked as he ran up some stairs. Then as if by a brilliant stroke of luck, he found an open crate filled with vases. He may have been unable to use most of his talents, but with his talent of throwing eggs, Yoshi knew he had a good throwing arm. He grabbed the vases and chucked them all rapidly. Each one was a direct hit, sending all the crooks on a one trip to dizzy land.

"Phew, that was close. Maybe I can call the cops to take care of these guys?" Yoshi thought. He borrowed a cell phone from one of the knocked out goons. He was just going to tell the cops about the main 4 when he saw Bowser and Grodus on the floor. Then, he got a devilish and cruel idea to put him and his friends ahead of the game.


	19. INTERLUDE: Yoshi's dark side

INTERLUDE

Bowser woke up an hour or so later in a police cruiser with Grodus. "Ow. My head, what happened?" He asked

"We got arrested! That's what!"

"WHAT!? HOW DID..."

"Remember those common crooks from earlier? That cowardly frog-o-sauras lied to the police and told them WE were the ringleaders!" This got Bowser pretty pissed.

"THAT. IS. IT! THAT DUMB YOSHI HAS OFFICIALLY GOTTEN TO THE TOP OF MY TO KILL LIST! HE IS GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO CROAK WHEN WE FIND THOSE GOODY TWO SHOWS PUNKS AGAIN!" Bowser ranted as he spazzed out in the back seat.


	20. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You know, you guys aren't so bad. We should hang out again sometime." Mario said as he and his family got on a bus to the parking lot they left their car. Luigi waved as the bus drove away.

"Bye Mario. Bye bro..." He said as he remembered the cold truth. Just then Yoshi came back with a medal over around his neck. Daisy was surprised at the souvenir.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Police chief gave it to me. OK, bad news first. Bowser and Grodus followed us here and want us dead! Good news is I framed them for a crime and now they're in the slammer!" Yoshi explained with a huge smile on his face. Luigi and Daisy were pretty shocked. Not at the fact the bad guys tailed them, THAT, they were expecting.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" They both shouted in unison. Yoshi hesitated.

"Look, I can explain! You see..." Daisy cut him off before he could finish.

"You know what? I'm not gonna ask." Just then, a man in a black suit wearing a yellow tie came running towards them. He then took Yoshi's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Your Mr. Yoshi right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm the owner of the bank you saved! I feel like I should... REPAY THIS DEBT!" Said the man as he slapped his knee and burst into hysterics. "Ha ha! Anyway, if there is anything you need, just let me know." Yoshi thought for a moment the remembered what Merlon told them about the house.

"Well, my friends and I are looking to buy a house and..." The man cut off Yoshi before he could finish.

"Like that house in the suburbs? Say no more! The bank will pay for everything. In fact... What the heck? Free furniture too, on me!" The man declared. Luigi and Daisy were awestruck. They didn't know what happened with Yoshi. All they knew was that it paid off in a big way.


	21. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The last of the furniture was moved into the new house. The De Luca family thought it would be nice to say hi to their new neighbors. "So let me get this straight, you stopped a gang of robbers from pulling a heist when you just decided to get some ice cream and walked into a factory for no apparent reason?" Peach asked Yoshi as her family toured the house.

"Uh... Yes." Yoshi replied nervously.

"I don't think I'm getting the full story here. To be honest though, this isn't the strangest thing that's happened to me or my husband." Yoshi got curious about this. It may help solve the problem to ask what she meant. Then everyone else came into the room. Mario walked over to Peach and gave her a kiss

"Were you talking about; well, you know..." Asked the red plumber.

"I was going to." Peach replied. Daisy got interested in what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Mommy and Daddy's night terrors!" Lucile answered. Yoshi's eyes grew huge.

"Night terrors?"

"Yeah, just a week or so ago we both started having some pretty bad dreams!" Peach explained. Mario continued on with what the dreams were about.

"We keep dreaming about us on the ground, hurt in a fiery black limbo. 3-a silhouettes try to protect us and our kids from a monster and some other tyrant a-guy. It's really strange and scary." Mario explained. Luigi knew exactly who the guys in the dream were. Eventually the De Lucas left and went home. Before going to hit the sack, Daisy found a strange present on the ground. She and her friends opened it and found a cell phone with only one button. It also came with a note.

"If you need assistance, give me a call."~ Merlon.

Seeing the phone, the 3 knew that this was gonna be a walk in the park.


	22. INTERLUDE: The paper

INTERLUDE

The next morning, Mario got the newspaper of the front porch and turned to the horoscope section. He found his sign and read the prediction. "Today your life will take a drastic turn." He read aloud. "I don't understand why, but I think that Luigi and his friends are related to this." He noted.


	23. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The warden of the New York City penitentiary went to the farthest cell down to notify the inmates of the bank heist that today was the day of their trial. "These guys would've been able to steal over 50 hundred million dollars if it wasn't for that selfless man!" He exclaimed to the new guy which he was showing the ropes of the business. He seemed pretty odd, he had this dumb laugh that he gave off every now and then.

"That seems like a pretty close call. Buh huh huh." He laughed. This really got on the chiefs nerves. They made it to the last cell in the hallway and inside the cell were Bowser and Grodus were inside steaming.

"All right punks. Time to go to court! Your lucky New York doesn't have capital..." SMACK! "...punishment." He managed to force out as the trainee karate chopped him out of the blue. Bowser was surprised at what happened. Then Grodus cleared up the confusion as the odd looking officer unlocked the cell.

"Ahh. Lord Crump, you've done well." He cackled. Bowser was relieved that Grodus called someone to bail them out. His perky mood faded when Crump took off the police uniform.

"HEY! Your that creep from Twilight Town a few years back! This clown is your guy? I got into a mini war with this guy." Bowser explained. Crump was just as upset at Bowser as he was at him.

"Oh! So you want to go again eh? I'm ready this time!" Crump exclaimed. Grodus broke up the conflict a little agitated.

"Enough, I know not of how you know each other. NOR do I care. Back on topic, Did you find the whereabouts of the heroes and those forgetful freaks Crump?"

"Yes sir, our spies found them hiding and/or living in the suburbs." Crump answered pulling out a map the neighborhood Mario and Peach lived in. The map had a few marked spots on it as well. "The red X is where Mario and Peach live, and the blue X is where those 3 cheaters are hiding!" Crump explained. Grodus took the map and cackled a bit.

"GACK ACK ACK! Excellent, just one problem... How to get there?" Grodus wondered. Crump waved a few keys in the air.

"Any one up for a police escort?" He asked smugly. The 3 then got into a police cruiser and drove off to find their foes and take the battle to the end!


	24. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Luigi and Daisy tried to keep an eye on their friends without them knowing, they saw something suspicious. A police car pulled into the road. They didn't know why at first, then they saw Bowser and Grodus come out of the back seat. "Oh-a CRAP!" Luigi yelled as the two goons walked to the door with another guy who looked like Grodus's second in command.

"Relax, at least Mario, Peach, and their kids are safe." As Daisy said this, the 3 trouble makers began to kick down the door of the house. As this happened, the De Lucas ran out of the house towards theirs. "I spoke to soon." Daisy was then body slammed along with Luigi to the ground by Bowser.

"You really did it this time! Say night night you pesky little..." Bowser began before he was interrupted by the De Lucas sudden entry. Peach yelled in terror as she held Ronnie tight in her arms.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" She shrieked. Grodus turned to them and scolded them.

"Tsk. Tsk. You should know to stay out of business that doesn't concern you. They've seen too much, kill them Crump!" He commanded. The De Lucas were terrified. Then Yoshi came bolting down the stairs out of nowhere, tackling Crump out of the way.

"You can't do that! They belong back in the Mushroom Kingdom, their true home!" Yoshi declared. This confused all the De Lucas instantly. Crump started to laugh.

"Buh huh huh! They can't handle the truth. Say Grodus, wanna have a little fun before our hands get dirty? Let's show those 4 what we really look like! That Dino here too." Crump suggested. Grodus simply laughed as he took out his staff and magically got rid of all the disguise dust, revealing all 4 of them their true selves. Mario and Peach gasped in horror at what they saw.

"The figures from our dreams." Mario gasped. Since Yoshi had his cover blown, he decided to show off his skills. He used his tongue to trip Bowser and free his friends. The trio ran out of the house, and without hesitating, the De Lucas followed them. Daisy spotted an open man hole in the road.

"In there!" She shouted. Peach stopped before they jumped in.

"My Ronnie can't go in there! He could get sick!" Peach complained. Luigi was starting to reach his limit.

"It's either this-a health hazard, or that one!" The green plumber reminded as he pointed to the three stooges chasing them. Mario pulled out a sick mask and put it on Ronnie as they all jumped into the sewer. When they landed on the ground, Mario and his family were concerned in their own ways. Mario in particular had aggravation.

"That is it! My family want answers and we want them now! WHAT IS HAPPENING A-HERE!" He yelled aggravated. The heroes looked at baby Ronnie, who was crying from all the craziness that occurred. Luigi sighed as he looked at the four.

"Ok. You need-a to know." He began as he told them everything.


	25. INTERLUDE: Back in the kingdom

INTERLUDE

Back in The Mushroom Kingdom, Merlon was comforting Toadsworth's worries. "I'm just so afraid of what might happen to the princess and Master Mario." Toadsworth explained to the wizard. Merlon sighed and said something that made Toadsworth instantly calm down.

"If you must know, I've seen partial visions of the future. Everything will be fine, one way or another..." He sighed.


	26. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mario and Peach hugged their children tightly as they were told the truth. "So my life and my husband's life. It's all a mistake?" Peach sobbed.

"Sweetheart, don't-a say that! Yet, it all makes a lot of sense." Mario added.

"So you remember us?" Yoshi asked hopefully. Mario squinted his eyes and after a while, shook his head no. Daisy was agitated.

"Bummer, guess we have no choice..." She pulled out the cellphone for Merlon and turned it on. "Yo, Merlon. We're going for option 3! Make a portal." She informed. Almost instantly, a black hole like portal formed behind them. "Alright you 2 get in!" Daisy barked. Mario and Peach didn't move.

"No! We're not going." Mario and Peach refused. Luigi was surprised at the response they made.

"What!? Big bro, why?"

"I may not remember my old life, but I'm pretty sure my life here was a million times better than what your telling me. I have a family here Lui- no! Little bro! A family! I don't want to lose it." Mario sobbed as he got to his knees and broke down. Then Lucile gave a glimmer of hope to all of them.

"What if me and Ronnie go in too?" Lucile suggested. Before anyone could stop her, she continued on. "Momma! You said there was a blessing in every curse! If this curse works how I think it works, then we could just start over in that new place! Plus, our lives may be even better there!" She explained. The heroes thought for a long moment until Daisy broke the silence.

"It's worth a shot." She said casually. Mario and Peach hugged both their children tightly, took a deep breath, and jumped into the black void. Bowser, Grodus, and Crump found them just in time to see the 4 off. The portal closed, leaving them all standing there.


	27. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bowser was ticked off! "SO! FREAKING! CLOSE!" Bowser yelled as he punched the wall next to him. Then, Merlon began to speak to everyone there.

"You did well heroes! Thanks to you everything will go back to normal!" He began. Then Luigi confessed something.

"Well, not exactly. Their kids went through the portal too so..." Merlon freaked out.

"What? Oh no! This is. Is... AUGHH! It's hard to tell what this is! Listen, because both worlds are changing and those kids are from the old one, the dimensional shifts may send them back and keep them out! Also..." As Merlon talked, a white hole formed in the air. "... You may want to get in that portal if you want to live." Merlon suggested. At that moment, everyone went for the portal as the world started to shake and rip apart. As they floated down back to their world. They heard Grodus mutter something under his breath.

"I loathe you 3."


	28. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everyone landed in the grassy fields of the Mushroom Kingdom once again, just as the dimension stopped changing from the curse. Grodus got his staff out and pointed it at the heroes. "WORMS! You ruined our chance at conquest. Now you will pay with your..." Grodus was cut off when 2 panicking Toads ran by.

"The princess has been kidnapped again."

"This happens all the time! Nothing is changing after all these years." What those Toads said sent a stab of guilt through the 3 heroes.

"They... Didn't make it."

"I feel terrible about this."

"I almost feel like we did the wrong thing going after them." It was after a while Lord Crump brought the 3 out of their depression.

"Say... If me and by bosses are here. Then who's nabbing the princess?" Crump asked. Everyone just froze, after a long then they all ran of saying the same thing.

"TO THE CASTLE!"

On their way to the castle, they noticed that all of Bowser and Grodus's troops were gone. When they got to the castle, Luigi calmly opened the doors and inside they were greeted by Toadsworth. The old man had a panic attack at the sight of Bowser. "What is he doing here? Hasn't your son caused enough trouble as of right now?" He asked upset. Daisy was relieved at what Toadsworth said.

"Oh, so it was Bowser jr.? Mario went to save her right?" She asked.

"As he always does." Toadsworth answered. Just then, everyone heard the sound of sobbing coming from behind the old Toad. They looked to find someone crying in the corner of the room holding something in their arms. Everyone but Toadsworth was surprised at who it was, it was Peach.

"Why do they have to do this to me, to us? Why won't it end?" Peach kept asking herself. Before anyone could ask Toadsworth about the mix-up they were having. Bowser just went on talking.

"How could my son kidnap the princess... IF SHE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE!?" He yelled. This got Peach to look over at him, her face was surprised to see him. However, it quickly turned into a face of rage. As she stood up, everyone noticed something different about her appearance. Her dress had a slightly different style on it, as well as being a bit poofier. Also it now had one of those fancy pieces put on the back of the neck. Peach called over Toadsworth to her and gave him orders.

"Put my son down for a nap! He doesn't need to see this." She ordered. Toadsworth nodded and took the baby from her. "Bowser, this tears it! You can kidnap me. You can hurt my man. You can destroy my home and kingdom. But nobody tries to put my family in danger!" She scolded as she pulled out a golden scepter with a pink heart gem top from her pocket. Everyone was still trying to figure out what was going on. Grodus found her anger quite humorous to him.

"GACK ack ack! How charming, you think you can fight him? That's so hilarious that I'm going to bust a gut!" He laughed. Seeing Grodus got Peach even more upset. She waved the scepter around and then. ZAP! A magic bolt of lightning was fired from the scepter. It was powerful that it blew Grodus's body apart. Leaving him nothing but a head. Before anyone could scream he's dead, Grodus talked again. "Seriously? This is the second time this happened to me!" Grodus's head barked as he hopped into Lord Crump's arms. Peach laughed a bit.

"I think you busted more than a gut thanks to my magic wand here." She gloated. Everyone was shocked at the violent attack that was made. It wasn't in self-defense either, Peach was the attacker! "Now, Bowser. Consider yourself lucky to be chosen to be the only person in the Mushroom Kingdom... To get the DEATH PENALTY!" She yelled. She fired multiple blasts of fire at Bowser. He barely had enough time to dodge and get out of the way. Unfortunately, Peach had more tricks up her sleeve. She made one of the walls magnetic and then Bowser's spike collar and wristbands caused him to get sucked towards the wall. He made contact and became stuck, helpless against Peach's magic. Everyone was wondering what was happening. This wasn't the Peach they knew, why was she so hostile. Daisy yelled for Peach's attention.

"Peach! What's gotten into you?!" Daisy asked.

"This reptile's son keeps kidnapping my daughter! Me and Mario are at our wit's end. This has been happening for years." She explained. Everyone connected the dots after that. Then Yoshi asked a question just to make sure it was true.

"What were the names of your kids again?" Peach calmed down a little bit and answered.

"Lucile and Ronnie." She answered. For a split second, total joy came over the 3 heroes faces. Then they remembered one crucial fact. Luigi chimed in a little bit.

"Let us take care of him your majesty! You shouldn't get your hands dirty." Luigi offered. This brought a smile to Peach's face.

"Thanks, it's a rough job being a queen and a mother. Honestly I'd feel very uncomfortable killing someone. Even if I hate their guts." She said as she walked down the halls.


	29. INTERLUDE: How things are diffrent now

INTERLUDE

A brief explanation: Because of Lucile and Ronnie's addition, the course of history in Mario's world was changed. Mario proposed to Peach after Paper Mario 2. Then they got married after Super Mario Galaxy. Every game afterword had Lucile take the role of damsel in distress in place of her mother. Also, since Mario and Peach got married, it COMPLETELY ERASED the events of Super Paper Mario from existence entirely! If you're wondering about Peach's wand, Merlon gave that to her when she became queen. Now you know! :)


	30. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The 3 heroes took Bowser, Crump, and what was left of Grodus outside. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Bowser asked. Luigi ran over to them at full speed. When he made contact, he was hugging Bowser and Crump as tight as he could. After that he started kissing Grodus's head.

"I owe you all big time!" Luigi thanked as he calmed down.

"You owe us? Why?" Crump asked. Luigi and his friends got big grins. Then Daisy explained why.

"Mario and Peach had their kids in that other world, and they got there because of you. When we went to get them back, the kids came with. They live here now! You gave Mario and Peach happiness, sort of." Daisy explained. As understanding of the explanation went into Bowser, his face got redder and he got angrier. Finally, he popped his cork and punted Grodus's head away like a soccer ball. Crump chased after the flying head.

"This is all that creep's fault! I ACTUALLY DID A GOOD DEED BECAUSE OF METAL HEAD THERE! Now I have to do like... 70 bad deeds to even this out. This can't POSSIBLY get any worse." As Bowser yelled this, a tiny scream got progresingly closer to them. Everyone looked to the sky to find the source of the noise. Then they saw Bowser Jr. flying towards them like a cannonball. The tyke landed on Bowser with a lot of force.

"Hi Dad!" They tike said as he got up. It didn't take everyone that long to guess how Jr. got sent flying. A few seconds later, they saw that Bowser Jr.'s private airship had been hijacked by Mario, who was now wearing royal clothing and had a crown on his head. As well as Lucile, who now had a brown princess dress and a silver tiara on her head.

"Thanks for saving me from that meanie jerk again Daddy!" Lucile thanked her father.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't a problem at all! That bad Koopa needs to teach his son manners anyway!" Mario exclaimed. The king turned to the two turtles before him and gave them a look of disgust. "When will you learn to stay away from my daughter? I wouldn't be surprised if my wife tried to kill you." He scolded. Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi chuckled at the fact that she actually did. Mario and Lucile walked inside the castle. Luigi then checked to see if the coast was clear then he did something downright crazy. He got some dirt and threw it in his face. He then let out a wail of pain do to the fact that there were a few pebbles in the dust. Bowser was confused at what the plumber was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Luigi got onto the ground and covered his face.

"Run! If they ask, you attacked me and ran off!" Luigi explained. Bowser was surprised at his generosity.

"Your letting me get away?" He asked. Daisy laughed.

"Consider it returning the favor. Plus, you NEED this opportunity to get away!" She explained. Yoshi then chuckled.

"Yeah! You saw how the prin... I mean queen acted. She sees you here again uninvited, you may as well have your head mounted on the throne room's wall." Yoshi exclaimed. Bowser Jr. was confused at what was going on.

"Papa, what do they mean by return the favor?" The little turtle asked. Bowser's cheeks turned red, rather of embarrassment than anger this time.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grunted as he walked with his son back to his territory. The three heroes went back in the castle to tell Peach and Mario about how Bowser 'got away'.


	31. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"He WHAT!" Peach asked shocked. Luigi tried to fake being hurt as he explained.

"He did it right out of nowhere! The dust got in my eyes and he ran off." He lied. Peach started to fume when Mario calmed her down.

"Don't let him get to you my lovely queen. He always pulls junk like this." Mario reminded. This made Peach remember that her life was wonderful despite Bowser. She gave off a warm grin as Mario continued. "It makes me wonder if I should have used the axe on him instead if the bridge chain..." This got Lucile more engaged in the conversation.

"Daddy, can tell me the story about how you and Momma met again?" She asked. Mario gave off a big grin.

"Of course, it all started when..." Mario began until he noticed his brother and friends were just staring at him and his family with big smiles. "Is something up?" He asked. The three shook their heads as Luigi spoke.

"Nothing bro. Nothing's-a wrong." Luigi lied. He and his friends knew the truth, yet seeing the happy faces of his brother's family told them they didn't need to know the truth!

THE END!


	32. EPILOUGE: Where's Grodus?

EPILOGUE

Lord Crump wound up in Cheep Cheep Beach looking for Grodus. "Sir Grodus? Where are you?" He asked. Eventually he found his head sitting in the sand. "Buh-Huh! There you are!" he celebrated. Grodus was kind of upset.

"I assume me and Bowser aren't friends anymore?"

"Right-a-mundo boss!" Crump answered. Just then, the water of the beach began to react as a giant Gooper Blooper rose from the sea. The 2 just stared at it for a moment. "Oh, crap!" They both yelled as Crump started to run with Grodus's head away from the monster.


	33. Message from the author

Thank you for reading this story! I'm looking forward to writing more stories in the future. Although I want to know what you think of my writing! So I would appreciate it if you review my story. In fact, if this story gets 25 reviews then I will post a sneak peek for something I'm working on.


End file.
